


Anthem of the Angels // (Castiel, Balthazar, Gabriel, Sam & Dean x Angel!Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Death, Gen, Sadness, typical SPN violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Y/N has to work to save three of her brothers and the Winchesters from a small group of other angels. Just how far is she willing to go?…





	Anthem of the Angels // (Castiel, Balthazar, Gabriel, Sam & Dean x Angel!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> SONG: “Anthem of the Angels” by Breaking Benjamin

" _White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again..._ "

Y/N, angel of the Lord, had so many memories with her brothers and sisters.

Not all of them were good though.

" _...Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead..._ "

She was one of the more liked angels in heaven, but that all changed when she started helping her brother Castiel with the Winchesters.

She was really only close with three of her family members. Three of her brothers: Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar.

Although, she had grown close with both Sam and Dean in the time she had known them.

" _...Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side..._ "

In all her time she spent going around and helping the Winchesters, along with Cas, Gabe, and Bal; the many angels up in Heaven, who she believed to be her friends, started growing more and more frustrated with her.

It got to a point that when a few angels by the names of Marmaroth, Rogziel, and Naya'il wanted to take over Heaven and rule over it and the earth, they tried to think of a way to stop Y/N from stopping them.

They wanted to find a way that would break her, and in turn, make her return to their side.

" _...We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I..._ "

And what better way to break her than to take the five people that were most important to her, and hold them captive. And, most likely, torture them.

Oh believe me, she would do whatever it took to get her brothers and the Winchesters back.

" _...There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes..._ "

That's how Y/N found herself here. Sneaking down an old and dark corridor of an abandoned warehouse.

With her angel blade in hand, she stealthily made her way through the various warehouse corridors listening and searching for any signs that would tell her where everyone was.

" _...Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye..._ "

It didn't take her much longer until she came upon a cold metal door with a window. 

Since her vessel wasn't gifted with extensive height, she had to stand on her tippy toes to see through the window.

The sight that she was met with broke her heart.

" _...Cold light above us..._ " 

Inside a somewhat large room with concrete floors and concrete pillars scattered throughout the space, Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar were each in their own ring of holy fire; but otherwise unharmed.

" _...Hope fills the heart..._ "

Sam and Dean were each chained up against a wall, bloodied and bruised. They were in much worse shape.

" _...And fades away..._ "

Y/N slowly creaked the door open and silently made her way in without anyone noticing. She watched closely as Naya'il approached Sam and Dean with her angel blade.

" _...Skin white as winter..._ "

"Now, let's try this again, Winchesters." She said in a sweet and icy tone. "Where is our sister?"

"You know I'm not gonna tell you." Dean said in his usual snarky tone. He did sound somewhat weaker though, given his state. "Y/N's a lot smarter than you give her credit for. She isn't gonna give up so easily."

Naya'il took that response as a cue to use the angel blade to make a cut stretching from the edge of Dean's ear to the bottom of his jawline, making him hiss in pain.

" _...As the sky returns to grey..._ "

"Tisk tisk, Dean." Naya'il said mockingly. "Now you know that isn't what my two brothers or I wanted to hear."

"She's right, you know." Marmaroth said as he approached a beaten up and bloodied Sam, taking his chin and lifting it to look into his defeated looking hazel eyes. "We know our sister better than you. We know the right persuasive methods to get her back on the right side."

Rogziel twirled his angel blade in his hand as he swerved his way in between the three rings of holy fire that contained Castiel, Balthazar and Gabriel, talking to them as he went. "Take the only five people she cares about, and in turn, forcing her to go after you. Now, Castiel, Balthazar, Gabriel, what do you think our dear sister will do?"

"I'll tell you what she's going to do." Y/N said as she came out from behind a pillar, making everyone snap their attention towards her.

" _...Days go on forever..._ "

"She's going to stop you." She said as she continued to approach them with her angel blade at the ready. "She's going to stop her sister and two of her brothers from destroying everything that our father thought important to create."

"Is that so?" Naya'il asked as she walked away from Dean and started approaching Y/N.

"Yes, it is." She replied simply. "And I have absolutely no idea why you would ever think I would side with you, Naya'il. I would never and will never betray these people like that."

" _...But I have not left your side..._ "

Naya'il chuckled darkly. "Pity. You were always one of dad's favorites. Seems I have no choice but to end you. Then, Marmaroth, Rogziel and I will have to kill three of our dear brothers and the Winchesters in order to ensure that our plans can follow through."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, sister." Y/N said almost sadly.

"Oh yeah?" Marmaroth said as he let Sam's head go and started to approach his two sisters. "And what exactly do you plan on doing, Y/N?"

She gripped her angel blade tighter as she stared into the faces of Naya'il and Marmaroth. "Whatever I have to."

" _...We can chase the dark together..._ "

"Then so be it." Naya'il said as she took a run at Y/N.

"Y/N!" Castiel exclaimed as he took a step forward.

Rogziel pointed an angel blade at Castiel's throat. "Don't."

" _...If you go then so will I..._ "

Y/N dodged a few of Naya'il's blows, but hissed in pain when the angel blade landed a cut on her forearm. She quickly 'poofed' to the other side of the room.

This caused Rogziel to go after    Y/N since he was now closer to her. Everyone else in the room watched anxiously, with Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar watching helplessly from their circles of holy fire, and Sam and Dean trying weakly to get out of their chains to help.

"Forgive me, brother." Y/N whispered to herself before she threw her angel blade right at Rogziel, puncturing him in the chest. Bright blue-ish/white light exploded from his eyes and mouth before he fell to the ground, causing imprints of scorched wings to spread out on the ground around him.

" _...There is nothing left of you..._ "

As Marmaroth and Naya'il started to run towards her, Y/N ran over and pulled her angel blade out of Rogziel's chest. She then ran between the two circles of holy fire that contained Balthazar and Gabriel.

"Be careful!" Balthazar yelled after her.

" _...I can see it in your eyes..._ "

"No promises, brother!" Y/N yelled back as she got closer to Marmaroth and Naya'il.

" _...Sing the anthem of the angels..._ "

"Give it up, sister." Naya'il said as she and Marmaroth started circling Y/N, with her doing the same to them.

"There is no point to you resisting anymore." Marmaroth said in agreement.

" _...And say the last goodbye..._ "

"I just killed one of our brothers." Y/N said sorrowfully. "There's no turning back."

" _...I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life..."_

"Y/N, don't be stupid! Think about what you're doing!" Gabriel yelled over to her.

" _...Sing the anthem of the angels..._ "

Y/N looked over to Gabriel just long enough for Marmaroth to 'poof' behind her and put her in a choke hold, holding his angel blade at her throat. "You should really listen to our older brother."

" _...Then say the last goodbye..._ "

Naya'il approached, pointing her angel blade at Y/N's chest. "To think that you were one of the most liked angels in heaven."

" _...You're dead alive [4x]..._ "

"Certainly dad's favorite daughter." Marmaroth whispered almost mockingly in Y/N's ear.

" _...There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes..._ “

Y/N breathed heavily, gripping her angel blade at her side tightly. Her eyes flicked from the edge of the angel blade at her throat to the one pointed at her chest.

She was definitely not liking the circumstances of the situation.

" _...Sing the anthem of the angels..._ "

Her eyes glanced over at Sam and Dean then flickered over to her brothers stuck in the holy fire.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed to them.

" _...And say the last goodbye..._ "

Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar and the Winchester brothers watched in horror as Y/N took her angel blade, quickly plunging it into Naya'il's chest, making blue-ish/white light explode from her.

As she dropped to the ground,    Y/N took ahold of the handle of Naya'il's angel blade.

"Forgive me, brother." Y/N whispered to Marmaroth as she plunged the angel blade straight through her chest and into his stomach.

" _...I keep holding onto you..._ "

Marmaroth fell to the ground in an explosion of blue-ish/white light.

" _...But I can't bring you back to life..._ "

As Y/N fell to the ground she took one last look at her other brothers and the Winchesters.

With one last struggled flick of her wrists, she undid the Winchesters chains and put out the holy fire that trapped her brothers before blue-ish/white light exploded from her.

" _...Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye..._ "

All three of her brothers and the Winchesters rushed over to her, but had to cover their eyes because of the brightness that exploded from her.

" _...Sing the anthem of the angels..._ "

When the brightness faded, they all stared at the giant scorched wings imprint that surrounded her.

Balthazar fell to his knees and cradled her head in his lap, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You saved us all, sister."

Gabriel and Castiel kneeled down on either side of Y/N. Dean stood behind Castiel and put a hand on his shoulder, with Sam doing the same to Gabriel.

"You did well, kiddo." Gabriel said sadly as a single tear rolled down the side of his face.

"Rest now, sister." Castiel said as he closed Y/N's eyelids.

" _...And say the last goodbye..._ "

"And know that we will always love you." Balthazar said as he cradled Y/N's head and bent down further to kiss her on the forehead.

" _...Sing the anthem of the angels..._ "


End file.
